


Memento Mori

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 双性云
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 黑寡妇和总也不死的死鬼老公
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Memento Mori

人的一生，会死去三次：  
第一次，当你心跳停止，呼吸消逝，你在生物学上被宣告死亡；  
第二次，当你下葬，人们穿着黑衣看你下葬，怀念你的一生，你在社会上被宣告死亡；  
而第三次，当最后一个记得你的人离去，这个世上再没有记得你的人，你才真正的死亡，整个宇宙都再与你无关。  
——《生命清单》

黑寡妇和总也不死的死鬼老公  
R18G，很黑且三观不正  
双性云，孕期play，产乳，血腥描写，（主要）角色死亡  
**本文三观不代表作者三观，渣萨行为请勿上升作者**

上

那是一个阴沉的雨天。  
安吉尔沉默地看着穿着一条简单黑裙的克劳迪娅，她抱着还站不稳的儿子站在神父身侧，只化了淡妆的脸上看不出表情。  
她并不悲伤。安吉尔想，完全是意料之中。  
两年前萨菲罗斯突然将这个女孩带回来并宣布自己已经和她结为夫妻的时候，安吉尔就曾感到难以明说的不安。  
果不其然，上上周末，他刚出差回来，就听说好友惨死家中的消息。他因为避嫌原则无法参与办案，不过由于第一目击证人是扎克斯和爱丽丝二人，他们私下里将案件大致情况告诉了安吉尔。  
据爱丽丝的说法，萨菲罗斯是死于入室歹徒之手。那天下午，他们原本约了克劳迪娅一起去喝下午茶，但是女孩迟迟没有出现，担心孕晚期的女孩会不会出了什么事情，扎克斯和爱丽丝一起赶到了萨菲罗斯的家，在发现大门敞开且无人回应的时候，他们果断报了警，随后爱丽丝留在门口等候，扎克斯拿着枪，小心地摸进房间，在卧室里看到了惨烈的一幕。  
萨菲罗斯倒在血泊里，一颗子弹贯穿了他的眉心，天花板上也溅上了血浆混合着黄黄白白。克劳迪娅躺在床上，她腿间的血迹浸湿了整片床铺，人似乎已陷入昏迷。到了医院才发现，她腹部也中了一枪，快要足月的孩子已死去多时。  
室内并未找到击中萨菲罗斯夫妇的手枪，警方初步的判断是入室抢//劫//杀//人，过了两日才醒来的克劳迪娅也证实了警方的猜测。在没有新线索和疑点的前提下，警方迅速结案了。  
克劳迪娅出院后住回了已经清理干净的房子，她除了变得更沉默了些许，并没有别的变化。  
一个尚不满二十岁的女孩，丈夫惨死在自己面前，她竟然除了沉默没有更多的表现。  
别人都说她是过度悲伤而失语了，安吉尔却持有不同的看法。他总觉得萨菲罗斯的死和这个看起来柔弱可欺的女孩有说不清的干系，甚至可能就是克劳迪娅自己下的手。  
但是他没有证据，克劳迪娅没有动机也没有作案能力，是的，没人会相信一个孕晚期的柔弱少女能制服比她高了近三十厘米的强壮男人。但是安吉尔从警十年的直觉告诉他，克劳迪娅一定有问题。  
牧师的悼词将安吉尔的注意力拉回现实，装着挚友躯体的纯黑棺木已经放入墓室，克劳迪娅将儿子递给站在她身旁的爱丽丝，蹲下身将一朵尚未完全绽放的黄百合轻轻放在萨菲罗斯的棺木上。  
一阵风吹起了克劳迪娅帽子上垂下的黑纱，露出少女姣好的脸庞。安吉尔惊讶地看到少女怔了片刻，恐惧在她的眼中一闪而过，随着风过而落下的黑纱阻止了安吉尔想要继续观察的念头，但是少女抿成一线的薄唇展现出安吉尔从未在她身上看到过的紧张。

葬礼结束后，克劳迪娅行色匆匆地赶回家。她仔细地锁好所有的门窗，启动联网警报装置，嘱咐保姆无论如何不要上楼，有事可以喊她或者打电话，然后才一脸疲惫地回到二楼自己的房间。  
萨菲罗斯死后，她就从主卧搬出来住到了隔壁的次卧。别人都说她是伤心过度怕触景生情，只有克劳德自己知道他只是觉得那个人睡过的地方很恶心。  
是的，克劳德，他。  
他最近才刚找回真正的记忆。什么克劳迪娅，什么旅行途中一见钟情的爱，都是萨菲罗斯给他灌输的虚假记忆。  
他因缘巧合之下被神罗捉去人体实验，他们将他改造成双性，通过催眠将一个捏造的女性人格克劳迪娅覆盖了他原本的记忆和人格。他就这样浑浑噩噩地跟在萨菲罗斯身边生活了两年，还给这个罪魁祸首生了一个孩子！  
爆头真是便宜他了。克劳德恨恨地想到。  
他扯下黑色的长裙，不小心碰到胸部时痛得一个激灵。他轻轻地解开胸衣的扣子，将被冷汗浸湿的布料扔在地上。克劳德现在虽然是双性的身体，但是他外在的女性特征并不十分明显，即使是孕晚期，他的胸部也只是两团小小的鼓包，萨菲罗斯一只手就可以全部握住。  
但现在他的胸部涨得厉害，白皙的皮肤肿得发亮，克劳德的手指小心地按上去，他的双乳硬得像石头一般，不碰的时候就很痛了，一旦碰到简直丝毫不比那颗打穿腹腔的子弹带来的疼痛好些许。  
然而他不想去医院。在昏迷状态下被人查看也就罢了，清醒状态下让他直面医护人员对于他双性的事实或怜悯或惊异的目光，他承受不了。  
他脱光衣服，从冰箱里取出两条冻在里面浸透水的洗脸巾搭在胸部。刺骨的寒意让他火烧一样胀痛的胸部舒缓了些，他吃了颗止痛药和消炎药，躺在床上，目光略过窗台上摆着的一支黄百合。  
今天的葬礼上用的也是黄百合，可他明明记得自己订的是白色的百合。而且他放花的时候，好像幻听到了萨菲罗斯的笑声。  
止痛药渐渐起效的安定效果让克劳德的意识开始放空。  
黄百合的花语，他好像听萨菲罗斯说过，是……

“是重逢。我的好孩子。”

克劳德是被胸前的剧痛唤醒的。  
他痛苦地低吼一声，猛地睁开眼睛，却发现自己不知何时回到了主卧里，一具熟悉的火热身体从身后搂着他，粗大坚硬的阳物插在他的后穴里。  
“醒了吗，我的好孩子。”恶魔般的低语在他耳边响起。  
克劳德又惊又俱地扭过头，却牵动了被男人握在手里的敏感双乳。本就疼痛难忍的部位被这样用力地拉扯，痛得克劳德瞬间落泪。  
“混……蛋，住手！”他带着哭腔的抗议只换来一声轻笑，男人把他按回自己的胸膛上，手臂牢牢固定住克劳德的上半身。  
“你这是堵奶了，我的克劳德。你需要疏通乳腺。”萨菲罗斯语气轻柔，手上的动作却毫无怜悯之心，他两只大手牢牢握着克劳德娇嫩的双乳，五指交替用力地揉搓一阵，又用虎口夹住底部，向上推挤。  
克劳德痛得冷汗直流，他的双腿无力地挣动乱踢，手臂徒劳地抓着男人的手，却无法撼动男人的铁臂分毫。  
“痛……萨菲，好痛……”  
“乖。”男人停下揉按他胸部的手，转而一手钳住他的腰胯开始挺动下身，灼热的硬物一路研磨过所有记忆中的敏感点，逼出少年阵阵呻吟。  
克劳德跪在床面上，拼命地想要抬起身体，不让在后穴肆虐的硕大硬物插到令人颤抖的深度，他刚跪直，萨菲罗斯就用力地扯着他的乳尖逼他尖叫一声跌坐下来，萨菲罗斯配合地向上一顶，硬物瞬间到达了前所未有的深度，在少年还没有完全恢复紧致的小腹上顶出一个明显的凸起。克劳德无声地尖叫着，口水顺着闭不拢的嘴角流下，浑身瘫软着向后躺靠在萨菲罗斯胸前，身前秀气的小茎颤抖着吐出一股白浊。  
“半个月没做了，想我吗？”萨菲罗斯含着克劳德小巧的耳垂，低沉暗哑的声音混合着湿热的吐息灌进克劳德敏感的耳道，少年颤抖着，试图在被灭顶的快感搅得一团混乱的大脑中找回一丝清明。  
“你不是……死了吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我明明亲手把你杀了，为什么……”  
“因为你不想我死啊，我亲爱的克劳德。”  
“你在……说什么梦话……”  
萨菲罗斯在他身后轻笑着，明明非常悦耳的声音却听得克劳德汗毛直立，“好孩子，你会明白的。”  
在克劳德做出任何回应前，他的大手再度覆上克劳德胀痛的双乳，较刚才更用力地揉按推挤着少年脆弱的软肉。克劳德因为久违的剧烈高潮而混乱一团的神志，在胸前传来的剧痛下瞬间恢复清明。  
不管他怎么哭叫挣扎，萨菲罗斯还是以自己的节奏按摩着克劳德的胸部，在克劳德觉得自己马上要痛昏过去的时候，银发男人终于放开了他的手。  
克劳德抽泣着将用手护住被蹂躏得通红的双乳，但他马上惊讶地发现，刚才还涨硬得像塞了很多石头的胸部竟重新变得柔软起来，摸起来好像也没有那么痛了。  
萨菲罗斯抱起克劳德将他转身面对着自己，硕大的硬物顶开紧张收缩的后穴一插到底。  
“涨奶涨到堵，你都不肯给我们的孩子喂奶，是想要留给我吗？”萨菲罗斯拂开克劳德护住双乳的手，低头叼上一个红润的乳头，重重地吸吮起来。  
克劳德猛地扬起头，他感觉那一瞬间有成百上千根灼热的钢针扎向他的乳尖，他的后穴反射性地剧烈收缩，夹得男人低吼一声，停顿了一下嘴上的动作，男人闭着眼缓过包裹着他的湿热穴肉令人头皮发麻的痉挛挤压，待缠人的穴肉暂时放松下来，才继续开始又吸又咬，克劳德感觉那些钢针卡在乳头里不上不下，他剧烈地喘息着，汗水混杂着泪水滴在埋首于他胸口的男人的发间。  
突然，他感觉一阵热流冲出他的乳尖，通畅的感觉让他克制不住地哼出绵长的低吟。  
萨菲罗斯抬起头，似笑非笑地看着他，淡黄色的乳汁顺着他刀削般的薄唇流向他的下巴。  
“尝尝你自己的味道吗？”  
克劳德羞臊地扭过头，却还是没逃过一个带着腥膻味的吻。萨菲罗斯把含着的奶汁渡到克劳德口中，又用灵活的舌头压住克劳德的舌根，逼他直接咽了下去，才满意地退出少年的口腔，转向另一个还没有疏通的嫩乳。  
男人一边吸吮少年柔软的乳尖，一边继续小幅度地顶弄。和刚才每次都撞到深处不同，他每下撞击都瞄准了少年的敏感点。  
艳红的乳珠肿得发硬，被萨菲罗斯含得水光淋漓，两边都被疏通的舒爽感让克劳德的意识有些迷离，他骑在萨菲罗斯腰腹上，完全沉溺在快感中的少年迎合着身下的撞击摆动着柔韧的窄腰，规律收缩的后穴无疑取悦了身下的男人。  
萨菲罗斯的手指掐住克劳德柔嫩的乳尖，细细的白色水柱从尖端的小口喷射出来。  
“哈……啊……萨菲……”满脸泪水和口水的少年被快感模糊了双眼，他感觉还少了点什么，还不能满足……  
“想要什么？说出来，好孩子。”  
“想要，想要你干我……前面，前面也……痒……”  
萨菲罗斯眼神暗了几分，他粗暴地拔出插在后穴的硬物，带出一小片红色的软肉，他钳着少年的后颈将他面朝下按倒在床上。  
克劳德趴在床上，敏感的乳尖蹭过粗糙的亚麻床单，引起一阵阵颤抖，他一只手向身后探去，两指分开流水的小口，向他的主人展示自己的渴望。  
“萨菲……想要你，好痒，想要你狠狠地捅进去……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
因为刚生产过而下坠的子宫还没有完全归位，萨菲罗斯一个深挺直接撞上了脆弱的宫颈。克劳德痛得惨叫起来，他拼命绞紧前穴，试图箍住巨物不让它继续肆虐。  
萨菲罗斯被他夹得一阵头皮发麻，他一巴掌甩上在面前颤动的白皙臀肉，“不准夹。是你要的。”  
少年白皙的屁股上浮现出一个鲜红的掌印，他咬着自己的手臂，拼命让自己放松下来。肚里深处的钝痛混杂着快感，将最后一丝理智也挤出了他的大脑。  
萨菲罗斯抓着克劳德的长发迫使他抬起上半身，他刚趴过的地方被溢出的乳汁晕出一片深色。  
“这么好的奶就这么浪费了，说，你是不是坏孩子？”  
“我是……坏……哈啊……坏孩子。”  
“坏孩子要怎么样？”  
“要……要被惩罚……”  
萨菲罗斯满意地松开手，大开大合地撞向克劳德的宫颈，他没有再去注意克劳德的敏感点，一切只为了自己的愉悦。克劳德在他身下发出一阵阵痛苦夹杂着欢愉的呻吟，训练有素的前穴松弛有度得收缩着，萨菲罗斯逐渐加快速度，撞击了百十下，终于放开自控，抵着克劳德的子宫将满满的精液射了进去。  
被抵着敏感处射精的快感绷断了克劳德的最后一根弦，小茎吐出一股清液，他抽搐了一下，昏睡过去。

克劳德醒来时已经天光大亮了，他能听到保姆在楼下准备早餐的声音。  
他撑起身体，发现自己躺在次卧的床上，早已变得温热的洗脸巾仍搭在胸前，他掀开洗脸巾，身上干干净净一片清爽，没有手印淤青，也没有干涸的各种体液。  
是梦吗……  
-tbc-


End file.
